The Pharoh's Choice
by Topez Tiger
Summary: Rankin has a daughter that no dragon likes. an egg of a rare breed of dragon gives her hope. only she has to fight to keep her beloved dragon! this fight takes her all the way to Egypt in front of the most powerful man there, the Pharoh! R&R!
1. Hope

A/N I do not own anything created by naomi novik

DOVER COVERT 1812

"Mother," Mary started, fearing what she thought might be true; "Will Libertatis choose Elizabeth or I?"

Shocked, Victoria looked up from cleaning the afore mentioned dragon's harness, "I haven't really consulted him on it." But she had, and Victoria knew that Libertatis would choose the younger of the two sisters, Elizabeth.

"Could you talk to him about it? I would appreciate it if the suspense was off everyone's minds."

"I will talk to him tonight, but do not expect anything soon," Victoria smiled up at her daughter, "you know how he is prone to think things over and over until nobody remembers what you asked him in the first place."

"Yes, I know, but I want to know if he will choose me."

"You'll just have to wait and see." She turned back to the harness, "If you don't mind, I have to clean this." It was a clear dismissal.

"Good evening, mother." Mary left, feeling more distraught than ever.

* * *

"Mary! Wait up!" She could hear Dolan yelling after her, running to catch up. "You'll never believe this! Father said Dundee wants me as his future Captain!" Now next to her, Dolan was bent in two, trying to catch his breath.

Mary fought the tears that were now brimming in her eyes. Did he know how lucky he was to be an only child with only one of his parents in the Corps? "Congratulations, Dolan, when will you officially take over?"

When she looked over at him he had straightened and was now smiling, "I don't know, whenever father decides he needs to retire." They walked into the front hall of the Dover Covert, "I guess as long as Rankin is still in service, my Pop will be to. Seeing as…well…"

Mary nodded. She knew all to well. He father was the infamous former captain of a Winchester dragon named Levitas whom he had neglected severely. He was probably the least liked captain in all of the Dover Covert, maybe even the whole Corps.

Mary knew she couldn't hold the tears any longer, so she made a hasty excuse and rude goodbye to Dolan, walking off and leaving him gaping after her sudden sour mood. Mary knew when Dolan would take over. Exactly one year after her father retired. Just so Dolan's father could spite hers and make him seem weak and lazy by retiring before his father did. It was so obvious, she didn't know if Dolan was playing stupid for her sake or that he really didn't know.

* * *

Mary ran into the woods until she was sure nobody had a chance at finding her. She continued to climb up a mountain, hoping the exertion would clear her thoughts of dragons and sadness. Glad to be almost to the top, Mary paused, glancing around, wary of other dragons or captains, when she noticed the beginning of an opening around the bend of the mountain.

Walking cautiously, as to not disturb any creatures, dragons or otherwise that might be inside, she poked her head inside. Making sure the way was clear, she walked inside. She bent over a pond and scooped up water to pat onto her overheated skin. She gasped when the water scalded her. It was a hot pool, leaning over it with curiosity, Mary noticed a large….something. This time, more cautiously than before, she slowly slid her hand into the pool, allowing her hand to adjust to the heat. Her hand slid over a smooth hard surface.

Her eyes widened, "I must report this!" She flew out of the cave and back to the covert. She had to report it. An egg! Even if it belonged to a feral, it was one that could open a possibility for a new captain, maybe for herself as one.

* * *

The egg had been safely transported to the baths for safe keeping, Mary decided to tell Rivera, her father's dragon, about the egg.

Her response was a low growl that vibrated deep in her chest. "That egg was not meant to be found!" Even when lying down, she was quite large, even for a middle weight Yellow Reaper. "I meant to keep it from you! I do not trust you around any dragon! You are different from your mother and father! You evil embedded in your soul! I am sure of it!"

"Rivera!" Mary could hear her father's voice clearly, though she could no longer see through the tears now streaming down her face. "Rivera, you will apologize this instant. That is unacceptable behavior from a dragon under harness with a captain who has taught her better!"

"I will not apologize for something I am not in the least bit sorry for, Jeremy." She retorted sniffing lightly and turning her head away from both of them.

"Mary, leave." Her father ordered.

"Yes, sir," She said hastily, and departed. The egg had been very close to hatching, and Rivera had purposely kept it away, knowing the great possibility of Mary getting it.

* * *

By the New Year, Mary's little brother David had been appointed the new captain of Rivera. Less than six months later, her mother, Victoria, retired and Libertatis was officially under Captain Elizabeth Rankin, Mary's older sister.

After so many chances gone by with Rivera, Libertatis, and the egg, now named Zephyr, by one of Mary's friends Peter. She had given up, and then one morning when she was watching her friends with their charges in the courtyard, did hope finally come.

Stephan, captain of a small Winchester of only a year named Nuntius, came running, breathless to inform her that Captain Lenton wanted to see her, immediately.

Walking into his office, Mary was sure she would be dismissed from the Corps. "Now," began Lenton, "What are you frowning at?" As she sat down across from him where he had gestured.

"You're dismissing me from the Corps, right?" Mary bowed her head and stared at her hands in shame.

"And may I ask, where did you get that idea?" Lenton asked, genuinely shocked.

"I just assumed-"

"A few dragons choose siblings over you, I know, but that's not exactly rare."

Mary looked up, hope rising in her chest as her heart sped up, "It's not?"

Lenton pointed a finger at her, "Right, that's why I'm giving you a choice: A: leave the Corps or B: become the captain of an exceptionally special dragon"

"You'll give me another chance?" It was so much to think about! Her own dragon!

"Only if you will agree to certain guidelines that will be presented to you after the dragon has officially let you harness and name it."

Mary sat there, pondering the chances of being accepted, "What if the dragon refuses me?"

"It all depends if there are eggs that haven't been promised, or if you're willing to be a mid-wingman for the rest of your career."

It was an extremely big 'IF' if she would ever get another chance after this egg. Mary made eye contact with Lenton, "I haven't the slightest notion on how to manage any dragon bigger than a large middle weight."

He laughed, "Not to worry," As he said that Mary knew he was unsure of the dragon's official size, "It won't be any larger than Rivera."

Mary had to accept it, she would take whatever chances she could to get a dragon, not matter the size, it was still a dragon. "Might I see the egg?"

Lenton laughed and gestured for her to exit in front of him, "Ladies first, since you know your way to the baths, I assume?"


	2. The Egg

They went through the bathes for several minutes before they finally reached a steel door.

"This room," Lenton started, "is for eggs that require very high heat in order to live."

Mary was very curious, "So, my dragon is from where….?"

"Ireland." He answered quickly, as if hoping to rid her of any more question. But she couldn't help herself.

"How come they sent it here?"

"It is to hatch soon and they have no prepared captains. While we have a surplus, unfortunately." Lenton sighed, "Anymore questions before we enter?"

Mary felt heat rise in her cheeks, "No, sir."

Lenton nodded in acknowledgment, "Now, shall we leave?"

Mary shook her head, "You can go ahead and leave, I'd like to see the egg." she turned to pry open the heavy door, "which one is it?"

He looked over his shoulder, "White with purple spots," he continued to leave and paused, "And Mary, don't stay to long, it's very humid in there and I'd hate for a captain to be to faint from heat stroke, being as you aren't used to it down here."

Mary nodded, "Thank you, sir" Then she entered the room, letting the door swing shut behind her.

* * *

Mary was ecstatic, the egg had given her a new hope in life, so with a spring in her step she made her way to go share the news with Dolan. Also to apologize to him about her rude behavior earlier.

Libertatis landed softly a few yards away and the breeze from his landing blew her hair in every direction. "Oh! Mary!" cried Elizabeth from the seat at the bottom of his neck, designated to captains, "Want to go flying?" there was sincerity on her face, but the mocking edge in her voice said everything. "Oh, shoot," she said, suddenly looking sad, "You can't!" she laughed at her own joke. "Bert and I are going to fly to the valley bout two hours flight from here, and since you obviously don't have wings of your own you can't join us. What a shame." They lifted off and were soon fading away, leaving Mary fuming in her own anger.

"Just wait, you all will see," She continued on her way to see Dolan, happy that her sister was still clueless to Mary's recent lucky streak. She laughed vigilantly to herself, "Soon my hatchling will be flying circles around all of you." Oh how she wished it was already here and flying about.

* * *

Dolan was barely listening to her as she began to tell him her story of the day, until she got to the part about the egg. He was all there as she started gushing about it. "I'm so happy for you, Mary, what are your ideas for names?" He smiled at her as he reclined back onto Dundee's foreleg, with his arms spread wide on them.

"Names?" Mary thought for a little while, a perplexed look on her face. Dolan couldn't help but laugh at her suddenly serious expression. She turned her glare to him. "You think it all fine and good to laugh at me when your dragon is named and full grown by the time you have him!"

Dolan nodded, "You're lucky, I had names picked out even after I was told bout Dundee." He stroked the dragon's leg absently, "You know, on the off chance……just that things change and different things can happen…."

Mary knew what he meant. Things did happen, and they weren't always good ones. If Dundee had been handicapped or even killed before Dolan was his captain-or even for that matter after he was, he could be reinstated to a new freshly hatched dragon.

"Well, I've thought 'bout some different names, but none of then seem right." She shrugged, "Mother says I have to wait until it hatches anyway."

She couldn't help but giggle as the dragon shoved Dolan off of his leg, "You are far to depressed for my liking Dolan." Dundee rumbled, as he nosed his new captain on the ground.

Dolan helplessly pushed at the nose, Dundee huffed at him and pulled his head up, tilting it to the side, listening, "This cannot be good, Volly is flying to fast." He reared up on his haunches and scanned the distance he heard the other dragon coming from.

Mary looked at Dolan quizzically, who shrugged. They watched as Dundee's head slowly turned as he watched the assumed path of Volly, as he landed in the courtyard.

"I want to go see what he is all in a scurry about," The dragon stated in a matter of fact tone, he turned to Dolan, "Will you join me?"

He shook his head and turned to Mary, "We will walk and meet you there, you can fill us in on what we missed."

Dundee nodded and took off, blowing debris from near by trees everywhere. "He will babble like a hatchling when we see him again," Dolan stated laughing. Mary just nodded, she was lost in thought over why Volly would be in such a hurry. She knew there was talk of war with America…but that….was only talk….

Dolan snapped his fingers at her, "Mary!" He gestured for her to follow. For he was a good ways ahead now. "Hurry! Everyone's in an uproar!"


	3. Isis

"They are coming!" James shouted as he ran towards Lenton's office.

Dolan looked up at Dundee, "What's happened? Who's coming?"

Turning from speaking with Volly, Dundee looked rather distressed, "The Irish….," He answered, "Volly says that we have had over the amount of time promised, they are coming for their egg."

"Their egg?" Mary looked at the gathering crowd, "I have to go." She took off the way James had gone, Dolan's yells unintelligible behind her.

Her egg was Irish, they couldn't be coming for it. Lenton said nothing about this!

She burst through his office doors. "What's going on?" she was breathing heavily. "Why are the Irish coming?" She glared, "This had better not have anything to do with me- or my egg."

Lenton covered his eyes, "Thank you James, dismissed."

Once James had left Mary demanded again, "Tell me!" She clenched her fists, "Are they coming for my egg?"

Lenton didn't answer, just buried his head in his hands. Mary stood there, waiting, as patiently as she could. Finally, Lenton raised his head, "They are coming for your dragon. They didn't think it would take this long for it to hatch, so instead of letting us keep it they are taking it back."

"But they can't do that! It's my egg!" Mary turned away, this couldn't be happening, she was so close to finally having a dragon! "They can't have it, I won't let them."

Lenton gave her a hysterical laugh, "You think you can stop them?"

Mary turned on him, her ferocity showing, he sat back, "I see that you are serious, they will be here first thing tomorrow morning. Good luck, get out."

Mary left without another word or backward glance.

She threw all her most needed supplies into a bag, that egg was hers god dammit! Money, some food, a book about dragons, she wouldn't need much…..

She remembered how bold she'd been when the Irish finally landed, Those dragons were so peculiar.

He was a royal purple in color, with gold horns extending from the top of his head and running down the length of his body with a dull yellow webbing connecting them. His eyes were like a cats, only that same brilliant yellow.

A tall red head descended from its back, she was as much of a shock as her dragon. Women weren't usually that tall, nor colored so vividly. The only one she could think of with red hair was Catherine, but even then, hers had dulled with the British climate. This woman wore a uniform the same color as her dragon's hide. When she spoke her voice did not quiver, she was in charge, and she made sure everyone knew it.

"Where is the egg?" She looked around, the only ones present were Lenton, Mary and a few high officials.

Lenton didn't make eye contact, "If you would follow me?" He set off towards the baths, "Mary," he said, once they had reached the entrance, "why don't you go down and fetch it for…," he glanced at the woman.

"My name is none of your concern, give me the egg and we will never have to meet again."

Lenton nodded, "Get the egg Mary."

"And I will accompany her," the woman stated, "for precautions."

Mary went into the baths, the heat hit her and it seemed more intense than ever, "Why are you taking it back?" she ventured, glancing at this strange woman beside her.

"The egg was for told to hatch once it had been in the hands of its rightful captain, which it obviously has not happened."

Mary was shocked, "that's incredulous! A dragon hatches when it's ready, you should know that!"

The woman gave her a kind smile, "A normal dragon, yes, but this is no normal dragon." She frowned as Mary opened the door to where the egg was. "Osiris, out there, my dragon, he is the same breed as this one," she knelt next to the egg, giving it a warm matronly look, "This one here will be absolutely gorgeous once it decides to hatch, Osiris's egg was purple with gold on it, oh I was so excited….." She looked at Mary, "Feel the dragon inside, can you feel its heart beat?"

Mary hadn't thought to feel for a dragon's heart beat while it was in the egg, when sitting on Dundee's leg with Dolan she could feel its steady rhythm, but in the egg? She reached out to place her hand on the shell.

"Like this," The woman took her hand and placed it over a rather large purple spot, "the largest spot is where the dragon is connected, feel it?"

Mary closed her eyes, she could feel the strong heart beat, it was very fast, and getting faster, "Why is the heart speeding up?" She looked at the woman who watched the egg silently.

"These dragons are special, they know that when you have been assigned to them that you are theirs, that when you are, you are their captain," She looked down at Mary, "Are you assigned to this dragon?"

Mary felt the heat rise to her face, "Yes, it's why I was told to lead you down here to the egg."

The woman nodded, "And I guess you haven't touched it before?" when Mary nodded she added, "Watch, the dragon has just met you, and is very eager to see you, not just feel your heart beat."

She looked up at her in shock, "what do you mean?"

The woman smiled, "It heard your heart, and has liked what it heard."

Mary looked down at the egg, it had a slight vibration now, and she could see a shadow, barely visible, moving.

"Stay there, I am putting you in the direct sight of that hatchling, and I hope you don't have any names picked out. They name themselves after those gods where they come from."

Mary kept her eyes on the egg, "Osiris….is the…"

"Egyptian god of the dead" She leaned back against the door, "Yours will pick her own name,"

"That's ok, I didn't have one picked out anyway,"

She smiled, "My name is Juanita, What is yours?"

"Mary," A bulge had appeared in the side of the egg, "How long will it take for it to hatch?"

Juanita watched closely from the door, "It shouldn't be long now, give it time, Mary."

More areas of the egg started to move, then, the sides of the egg burst and two wings appeared, then followed by a tail, and finally the small hatchling tipped the shell covering its eyes off onto the floor and turned to Mary.

Its eyes seemed to look right through her, or into her soul, the effect was the same. She had the intense urge to lower herself in front of this tiny dragon.

Her voice made the hair stand up on the back of her neck, "I am Isis," the tiny frills along her back stood on end, the look was unsettling, they were dark purple, and dripping wet. Her eyes were purple as well, the pupil clearly visible and surrounded by facets of light.

"Isis," Mary said, "I am yours," She stood up slowly and the hatchlings eyes followed her every move. "Juanita, What do I do?"

"Give her the harness, it's hanging right there," she pointed to the rack, "She won't hurt you Mary, she's just curious."

She may have been just curious, but it was enough to make her run and hide the way the dragonet looked at her with those strange purple eyes.

"So she's not an Irish dragon?" Mary asked as she slid the harness off its hook.

"Goodness no, The Egyptians gave this breed to us when the last pharaoh signed his name onto his pyramid. These dragons are sacred to Egypt, The pharaoh bred them himself back when there actually was one,"

Isis accepted the harness with a readiness that shocked Mary, "So what are they called?" She jumped as Isis curled into her lap and looked her in the eyes.

When Juanita spoke their name Isis pushed her forehead against Mary's and purred, "They are called The Pharaoh's Choice."


End file.
